


𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐬𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝 (𝐧.𝐲𝐭)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Love Letters, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of letter/s; Yuta receives a bunch of letters from his soulmate this Christmas.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐬𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝 (𝐧.𝐲𝐭)

“Yuta! There’s a mail for you,” his mother yelling from the kitchen after gathering today’s mails. Wondering who still writes letters these days, Yuta comes to her call right away.

Handing him a little envelope with some fancy penmanship in front, the words say Open when it’s Christmas. Flipping the envelope in a full 360, he tries to figure whom it came from but to his disappointment, there was nothing except that label in front.

“I don’t think this is mine, mom. It doesn’t have any name on it, maybe it belongs to someone else,” as Yuta was about to leave the mail on the counter,

“But the postman says it's for you,” his mother says as he was about to leave the mail on the counter. Yuta takes the envelope to his room, tearing it right after as he sits on his bed. Curiosity hits his mind like a tidal wave, as he is clueless about anything that is going on.

_Dear Future Husband,_

_This is y/n, your future partner. I have written you a letter for Christmas Day as a little present for you._

“W-wait, what? Future husband? Future partner?” Yuta scoffs, flustered to what he is reading as he continues.

_I actually don’t know if any of this is true but, I just turned 18 yesterday. My grandmother told me that when I turn 18, I could send my soulmate a letter. Just as long as I start my greeting with ‘Dear Future Husband’, it will mysteriously make its way to you. Sounds crazy right? But I thought there’s nothing to lose so I did it anyway, so here I am now. First of all, Merry Christmas to you~ I hope you had a great one with your loved one, ‘coz I had fun with mine. I already imagined spending my future Christmases with my partner and I could not help but get thrilled and dreamy. I know it sounds lame and weird, but I am looking forward to that. I hope you could cook well too because I could not even fry an egg lol, I could do other things except cooking. It’s really just not my thing, I guess. But my mom cooks good food, I’d love for you to try them too soon. I don’t know what else to say but I just really hope you are having fun right now and I hope to meet you real soon, wherever you are in the world may be. : )_

_\- y/n_

_This is my first letter to you, if ever you received this and that it actually happened, then I'll keep writing you. If it’s not, then I apologize to whomever will read this. This never happened lol. And I apologize for being a crackhead for believing old myths. Merry Christmas!_

Yuta did not believe any of what the letter says on that night. But in the following days, more letters came for him. He could not read all of them at once though since each is labeled differently. _Open when you are sad, Open when you are angry, Open when you need a laugh_ , and a few more of those pile up in Yuta’s desk. There were times he will follow what the label says but he has read most of it already. Receiving a letter has never felt so exciting for Yuta before, and as it went on for a while, it made Yuta get more curious about the identity of the sender. 

“Mom, could you buy me mail stamps next time?” Yuta tells his mother as he helps her with the grocery.

“Stamps? What do you need them for?” 

“Just for uhhh... for school,” he says, grinning while he cleans up the dining table.


End file.
